full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana Freud
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Her real name unknown, Ace was a child selected into a Cadmus Program that would later become the Royal Flush Gang. The most powerful former member of the group, she was used by the Joker, until she whammied him good, and left under mysterious circumstances. Characteristics *'Name': Ace *'Aliases': Adriana Frued, the Creepy Psychokinetic Girl, Dollface, Stare-Master *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black (in both forms with white streaks) *'Eyes': Brown (Black and White) *'Likes': Being part of a family again, having friends *'Dislikes': Being alone, lied to, scared *'Family': Parents (deep comatose psychotic breakdown), The Royal Flush Gang (formerly), Talbot Family, Lunar Knights Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background A Child without A Childhood Ace, without a doubt, had the worst beginning of anyone in the Lunar Knights. Her behavior was symptomatic of her traumatic childhood. She was born with the ability to send out thought waves that altered people's perception, and eventually drove them insane, just by eye contact. When she was only an infant, Ace left her parents in a catatonic insanity, albeit unintentionally. A few years later, she was taken by the government (in an earlier version of the Cadmus Project), which intended to study and use her skill against the Justice League to the Apokalips incident with Superman in their thrall. They managed to dampen her power by the use of a headband, which made her harmless and controllable. Wildcards Ace’s former identity was erased, and she spent all her childhood being studied and tested, until she and the others along with her were taken in by the Joker and recruited into the Royal Flush Gang. Joker intended to use her to drive millions of people insane, via broadcasting signal. This plan would have succeeded, if not for the intervention of both Batman and Harley, and Harley revealing that the Joker had the same power-dampening headband with him all along; the same headband the government used on her. Ace turned against her "rescuer" and carried out poetic justice by driving him even more insane than he already was, and calmly went away, but not before she asked Batman to thank Harley. Ace in the Hole At some point, Cadmus retrieved Ace and resumed her original training. Ace's powers eventually evolved, and she became capable of warping reality. She managed to run away, and used her new power to create her own Royal Flush Gang. Both the Justice League and the Lunar Knights went after her, and Amanda Waller informed them that Ace would soon perish from an aneurysm. Furthermore, the psychic backlash would kill everyone within her power range, so Waller gave them a device to kill Ace. Batman and Harley volunteered to do it, because the two were already acquainted and Ace seemed to be somewhat trusting around Harley (both being used by the Joker). With the remarkable inner strength and compassion worthy of a true hero, both ventured into Ace's hideaway and it would be these qualities that endeared them to Amanda Waller. Ace allowed the two to get close to her, because she had read their mind and knew that neither one of them had no intention of killing her ― the two wanted to talk her into fixing what she had changed. Ace confided in them both about her bitterness for being cheated out of her childhood, to have been studied and trained as a weapon. She was also aware that she was about to die soon, and asked for the two for consolation. Batman empathized with her tragic background, sat with her as Harley embraced her to comfort her until she peacefully passed away. Batman emerged holding the girl's body. This event convinced Waller that the world would always need someone with Batman's compassion, leading to her initiating Project Batman Beyond. Or so it seemed that Ace was dead. When in reality, as Harley held Ace, she silently bit her, putting her in an induced coma. Harley and the others requested Batman that she’d be taken to Everett, as it would be a beautiful place to rest in peace in. He agreed with them, considering Harley was given a chance at a new life, but of course, told them to keep an eye on her, just in case. Once they got back, Ace had awoken, as Harley revealed the situation to them all. Harley wanted to give the girl a second chance, just as Peter did for her. Peter, with a little help from Bruce Wayne, eventually gave her a new life and a new name, Adriana Freud, becoming the Psychic Zeta of the Lunar Knights. Personality Ace's personality, as she feels, is incomplete. She's a young woman who has spent her whole life apart from other people due to her abilities. Her parents were driven incurably comatose insane just by looking at them, and in the process, she was sent to a military lab, treated and abused like a lab rat. Because of this, she was cheated out of any childhood at all, and became uncertain and insecure. She isolates herself from other people because of her ability; not even the Royal Flush Gang wanted to be her friends and kept their distance, using her as a last resort. Despite being silent, Ace's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic and alarmingly defensive. As a result of her isolation, Ace had trouble trusting people. Though she trusts Harley, Jean, Doris, and is trusting them more and more, seeing them more like the family she was taken from. Despite how she is, Ace is also very intelligent. She had two separate classes with Hannah Borgman, who is a year older than her and Jean, meaning that she has jumped forward a year in at least two of her classes, possibly more. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta' *'Perception Manipulation': Her first and primary power is the ability to warp the perceptions of others (often leaving them catatonic, mentally unstable or psychologically damaged). Her power was originally limited to those with whom she made eye-contact, even by proxy such as a television broadcast. *'Reality Warping' *'Telekenesis' *'Telepathy' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment *'Lunar Knight Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Hover Card Board' Relationships Adriana's Relationships Gallery Adriana Frued (Ace) suitin' up.JPG|Adriana Freud (Ace) suitin' up Adriana Freud, the Pack Ace.JPG|Adriana Freud, the Pack Ace Adriana Freud, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Adriana Freud (Ace), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Hynden Walch Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Royal Flush Gang Category:Lunar Knights Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights Category:DC comics characters